The Mysterious Type
by Kenta-Keeper-of-Hell's-Gates
Summary: Everyone has a secret, but Kyotsumi Hatoni is just one big mystery. Nobody seems to know anything about the newest student, not even the fact the 'he' is actually a 'she'. And that behind all the secrets is a tragic tale and great sacrifice.
1. Chapter 1

**~Chapter 1 Losses~**

**It was six years ago that everything changed for The Hatoni family. The Hatoni family consisted of Mr. Yamota Hatoni (father), and twins Kyotsumi (right), and Tasune (left) Hatoni. The Hatoni twins were very close with their father since their mother passed away two years after they were born ever since then The small family stayed close they always spent lots of time laughing and going on trips together. They were a very wealthy family that owned a company known around the world, Hatoni works. They produced highly advanced technology and devices such as computers and other things. They had always considered each other as close as possible till the yearly field trip came around at the French school that they went to.**

**Kyotsumi p.o.v.~**

**"Listen Kyotsumi I don't think I should go on this trip this year. I mean you never go on any so I think I should stay here with you this time." My sister say sitting on her bed thinking over her decision. I smiled a little, she always worries about me but not enough about her self.  
**

**"Tasune I just don't like that kind of stuff but that doesn't mean you can't go and have fun. Now don't worry about me I'll be fine here with dad!" I laughed urging her to enjoy life a little more.**

**"Okay I'll go, bye!" She said leaving with dad and headed to school.**

**~The next day I woke up to see that it rained heavily outside today, I walked to my dad's study to see when we would go pick up Tasune. I smiled happily as I skipped down the halls, until I stopped at my fathers door I was about to push it open when I heard a voice. I guess he was talking over the phone I better not disturb him I thought pressing my ear to the outside of the door.  
"Hello?" I could tell the first voice was my father but I was unsure who the second voice was.**

**"Yes, Is this mister Hatoni?"**

**"Yes, who is this?"**

**"This is the principal of your daughter's school."**

**"Is something wrong, did something happen?" I was worried now, what could be so bad that the school had to call our house.**

**"Yes there was an...accident."**

**"Is Tasune hurt?!" I heard the urgency in his voice and I opened the door slowly.**

**"I'm afraid that she has...passed away, the roads were slick on the way back and the bus crashed. I am very sorry for your loss." My father dropped the phone as he fell to his knees.**

**"Daddy?" He turned his head toward me and I felt the tears welling in my eyes.**

**"Kyotsumi." He reach forward and hugged me tight in his arms, I hugged back harder afraid I would lose him as well.**

**"It's going to be okay Kyotsumi, everything to going to be just fine." He said trying to calm me down. That's when the tears spilled over as I sobbed into his shoulder and he pulled me even closer. Everything was great and then this had to happened. We stayed there for quite sometime letting out our cried of grief, until I pulled away from my dad and looked him in the eyes and hugged him again quickly.**

**"I'm okay now." I sniffed holding back my tears as he nodded and I quickly let the room. I ran down the empty halls tears blurring my vision threating to spill over again. I ran faster tripping over my own feet, but kept getting back up till I reached our room and threw myself on the bed we shared. I knew why this happened, it was ME. I was the one that convinced my sister on that trip. It was all My fault that Tasune went on the trip and now she's gone. **

**I cried again lying on the bed letting my sad tears drip on the sheets leaving dark spots with every one that fell. I sat up and turned toward a mirror to see that face, the one that looked so much like my sisters, this face made me want to cry louder. I didn't want to see it, I quickly hopped up and grabbed a pair of scissors from a nearby dresser and started cutting at my hair, making it shorter so it didn't resemble my sister's. I sobbed more that whole night until my cries lulled me to sleep.**

**After the incident I never really talked to any one anymore, I stayed quiet and three years later my father died due to serious depression, I knew he was sad but it got worse and worse no matter how hard I tried to cheer him up. I had ended up alone again, I had no family or any friends. I instantly inherited the company and took a few precautions. I was an excellent hacker due to my family's extensive knowledge of hardware and I deleted all information about me, changing my name and leaving only the info that I was heir to Hatoni works. Seeing as how I had nothing left at my old home but sad memories and eternal loneliness I then moved and attended Ouran highschool. I left behind all of the things that ever haunted me with all the suffering and sadness I have endured, and Now I had a fresh start where no one would know me.**

* * *

_**Short, But no need to worry! More to come!**_

**-Kenta**


	2. Chapter 2 Kyo Hatoni

**~Chapter 2 Kyo~**

I left my house that morning without a clue as to how I would be treated, or how everyone acted or even how they dressed at this new school. The only thing I hoped for was that this school would allow me to at least try to find some peace and friends who didn't pity me for who I was and what had happened all those years ago. I quickly turned and uttered a quiet good bye, even though I knew no one would be there to hear it, no one ever was or would be. I didn't need any kind of transportation seeing as how the school was only but a ten minute walk away from where I lived.

Slowly, but surely I made my way to the school, it was a pristine and sparkling image a bit to pink for my liking. I walked through the crowds of people as they all stared as I went by, they obviously had a dress code here and I stood out the most, and I hate being in a spot light it felt like all their stares and gazes were suffocating me. I quickly turned a corner into an abandoned hall way and started to search for my class. it wasn't all that hard to find but none the less I was nervous, I took a deep breath and pushed open the door. All eyes were on me now and a teacher walked up to me.

"You must be the new student I was informed about, please introduce yourself to the class." He said ushering me forward, I stood in the front with my hands in my pockets and a blank look on my face.

"Hello my name is Kyo Hatoni and it's a pleasure to meet you all." I bowed slightly as some girls started to blush and giggle and the rest whispered among themselves. I knew I looked and dressed like a guy but these girls don't even know me and I found their emotions a bit ridicules. I was told to sit anywhere I'd like so I took a spot next to the window and stared out. I don't know why but when ever I looked out of a window I always felt a little better and for the first time in a long while a small smile found it's way to my lips.

The whole time class went on I couldn't help but overhear comments and whispers from around the room.  
"The new boy is pretty cute!~" or

"I like him I wonder if he would like me?" And the most I heard was:

"He should be in the Host club, he would be my favorite Host!" I wonder what the host club was it seemed pretty popular around here. Soon the bell rang and I was surrounded by girls.

"Hi it's so great to meet you~!" They greeted me and smiled.

"Well it's nice to meet you all too." I smiled slightly, being polite as all of then started swooning and their faces turned red, now this was a little awkward. While they were all giggling and blushing I quietly slipped out of the door and bumped into some one.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry." I stood and held my hand out to a girl dressed in a boys uniform.

"Oh no it was my fault thanks." She smiled and I helped her pick up her books.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked her handing the remaining books to her.

"Oh, um sure I guess."

"Why are you dressed in a boys uniform, you are obviously a girl?" I asked her, suddenly she gasped and I was grabbed from behind, a bag slid over my head, and I was dragged away.

Moments later I was put in some kind of chair and the sack was ripped away from my head. A bright light blinded me momentarily, then my eyes adjusted to my surroundings. I was in a very dark room and a bright light was pointed directly toward my face.

"Okay this was quite different from what I had imagined." I spoke with a bored voice as a tall blonde stepped out of the shadows behind me.

"Tell us how did you know Haruhi's identity?" The blonde questioned.

"Well it was kinda obvious, that's how." I answered in an annoyed tone.

"Give it up Tamaki some people who actually have a brain can probably just tell from looking at her that she isn't a he." A black haired kid with glasses stepped forward, so the blonde is Tamaki huh.

"Well since you've settled that can I leave now." I was getting a little annoyed.

"No way!"

"Yeah we just can't let you leave!"

"You know Haruhi's secret!" The lights were turned on and in front of me were two twins. My breath hitched and I bowed my head, letting my bangs shadow my watery eyes.

_'Tasune. I miss you.'_

Whenever I thought of her I always picture her right before she left smiling and waving us goodbye. Why did it have to be her.

"Hey what's wrong with you?" A small blonde kid asked me in concern.

"You awful twins look what you did to him!" Tamaki said in an exaggerated tone.

"It wasn't anyone's fault." I stated and dried my eyes returning to my normal expression.

"Can I just leave now." I sighed sadly.

"I'm afraid not." Glasses said typing something in his computer.

"WHAT!" This is getting out of hand.

"It's just as those two said you no the secret I'm afraid you'll have to stay here and work for the host club. We can't have you spreading now , can we." He gave me a questioning look as he finished and looked up from his computer screen.

"No way!" I was starting to get angry.

"If you do we'll shorten Haruhi's debt to us." Haruhi eyes widened in hope a little at what Tamaki said. I was silent for several minutes till I spoke up.

"Okay."

"HUH!" They all shouted in unison.

"I said I would." I sighed.

"Why, you don't even know me?" Haurhi asked.

"Even though I don't look it I am a very generous person, I don't like it when people are in need of help and none is given. And besides from seeing this bunch I think you'll need all the help you can get." I smiled a real smile to Haruhi, while all the others anime cried at what I had said.

"That wasn't very nice! But looks like daddy get's a new son!" Tamaki cried out while glomping me. A vein nearly popped from my forehead as Tamaki was dragged off of me by Haruhi. Haruhi kinda reminds me of my sister, I think that's a why I decided to help her, she sure could use some these people are insane but it's kinda comforting...just a little.

"Well now that you're a host,"

"You'll need to wear this!" The twins grinned and tossed a boy's uniform at me and shoved me into a dressing room. I sighed I knew this was gonna be a long day.  
After I had changed and came out of the dressing rooms I still had an annoyed scowl on my face.

"Aw you look so pretty in your uniform Kyo-kun!~" Tamaki screamed out.

"How do you know my name, I don't remember telling you." I remarked.

"I know everything about everyone, well except you." Glasses said glancing at me out of the corner of his eye susoiscously.

"It seems I have only your name and age. There is not another piece of information on you anywhere." He shut his computer and every turned to me curiously.  
"I like my privacy." I simply stated turning away from every one else.

"Well since we know your name, let us introduce our selves, I am Tamaki, the princely type."

"I am Kyoya, the cool type." Glasses, the cool type? What ever floats their boat.

"We are Hikaru and Kaoru, the devious type."

"I'm Honey, the boy Lolita type!"

"He's Mori, the silent type!" Honey answered for him.

"And I am Haruhi, the supposed natural type." She sighed, I would to I guess.

"Well what type am I then?" I asked boredly as I started out the window. Every one sat and though until Haruhi spoke up.

"I've got it, Kyo can be the mysterious type." She suggested.

"I like it, it.. fits." I said.

"Well since that's through I suggest we all go prepare the host club will open momentarily." Kyoya left as all the other filed out behind him. I sat on the couch, knees drawn up to my chest, as I gazed through the window. what a sunny day, I haven't smiled this much in forever I guess I feel well placed here, I wouldn't say that I 'fit in' at least not yet. That's when I decided to do something I haven done in years,

* * *

I only sang when I was happy, but that hasn't happened for quite some time.

**When I was a young boy, My father took me into the city, To see a marching band, He said, "son when you grow up, Would you be the savior of the broken, The beaten, and the damned? He said, "will you defeat them, Your demons, and all the non-believers, The plans that they have made? Because one day I'll leave you, a phantom, To lead you in the summer, To join the black parade."**

I thought of dad how he always said he'd watch over me till the end.

**When I was a young boy, My father took me into the city To see a marching band He said, "Son when you grow up, Would you be the savior of the broken, The beaten, and the damned?"**

Then I though about how when I was young Tasune would always tell me it's right to help others in need.

**Sometimes I get the feeling She's watching over me And other times I feel like I should go When through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the street And when you're gone we want you all to know; We'll carry on We'll carry on And though you're dead and gone believe me Your memory will ****carry on Will carry on And in my heart I can't contain it The anthems won't explain it**

'Carry on, that's what they would have wanted.'

**A world that sends you reeling, From disameeded dreams Your misery and hate will kill us all So paint it black and take it back, Let's shout it loud and clear Defiant to the end we hear the call To carry on We'll carry on And though you're dead and gone believe me Your memory will carry on Will carry on And though you're broken and defeated,** **Your weary widow marches on.**

I promise, I told them I would stay happy and help others.

**And on we carry through the fears ooh...oh...ohhhh Disappointed faces of your peers ooh...oh...ohhhh Take a look at me CAUSE I DON'T CARE AT ALL Do or die You'll never make me Because the world Will never take my heart Go and try, You'll never break me We want it all, We want to play this part I won't explain Or say I'm sorry I'm unashamed I'm gonna show my scars Give a cheer for all the broken Listen here, because it's who we are**

I don't think I'm holding up on my promise, I wasn't very happy.

**I'm just a man, I'm not a hero I'm just a boy , who has to sing this song I'm just a man , i'm not a hero I DONT CARE We'll carry on, We'll carry on, And though you're dead and gone believe me Your memory will carry on, We'll carry on, And though you're broken and defeated Your weary widow marches on  
Do or die! You'll never make me! Because the world, Will never take my heart! Go and try! You'll never break me! We want it all, We wanna play this part!**

That is what I'll do, carry on!

**Do or die! You'll never make me! Because the world, Will never take my heart! Go and try! You'll never break me! We want it all, We wanna play this part.**

The last verse turn to a whisper as I finished, I felt a lot better now as I held my knees tighter against my chest. Behind me I hear some one sniffling, damn did someone hear? I turned slowly to see not only the host club but a bunch of girls sniffling and tears running down their faces. Fuck me, I can't believe this. Haruhi slowly approached me.

"Kyo that was beautiful!" She looked like she wanted to cry.

"It was so sad!" Tamaki shouted while he cried in a dramatic fashion. Cue sweatdrop.

"Um thanks... I guess." I turned back around as a few girls approached me.

"Umm, hi we really liked your singing." The first one said shyly. I remembered I was supposed to be a host now, I couldn't be my regular rude self, so I smiled a at them.

"Thank you, I don't do it often, actually I haven't sung for years so that was a one time deal."

"Aw, but that was so perfect we wish you would sing more." The second blushed and played with her fingers.

"So what type of host are you?" The third asked.

"I'm the mysterious type." I smiled.

* * *

*Le time skip~

I sat upside down on the couch letting all the blood rush to my head, don't ask why I just really like being upside down. Maybe because that's how I feel, upside down, maybe my head thinks if I'm upside down too then everything would be different, but that isn't the case. I sighed that was difficult.

"You did great for a beginner, that song bit was great." Kyoya said. I looked up at him but then I turned away again.

"That wasn't a bit ,I haven't sung in three years and, I thought I was alone. I don't like talking about my life so that was a one time deal like I said." I sighed and rolled off the couch and crawled under it.(OMG rare out of character moment for kyo :D)

"Why did you just crawl under the couch?" Haruhi asked as if I was mental.

"He's just embarrassed because we all heard him sing!" The twins laughed together. I slid out my head out from under the couch and flipped them off before I slowly pulled my self back under, with a scowl on my face.

"Kay, kinda creepy." Haruhi sighed. This time the twins laughed so hard they fell to the floor, I stared at them from my corner under the couch my cold gaze shining through the dark(LOL like my cat when she runs and hides!) I quickly shot my arms out and grabbed both of them by their feet and started to drag them under, like some kind of bad horror movie making both of them scream and hug onto each other. I released them and chuckled evilly.

"Aw stop being mean to Kyo-chan! Kyo-chan will you come out if I share my cake with you?" Honey asked sweetly.

"No."

"Well sorry guys I'm outta ideas then." Honey told them =.= did he think that would work.

" Come on Kyo,"

"We know you can't live under there forever." The twins explained.

"Oh yeah? Just watch me." I laughed, if they think this is over they are wrong.

"It was only singing don't take it so hard. It's not like it meant anything." Tamaki sighed.

"IT DID TO MY SISTER!" I snapped, I quickly covered my mouth and hoped that they didn't understand what I said.

"Sister? It says in all your records that you don't have a family. Kyoya interjected.

"That's because she...died." I whispered. Now the twins had stopped laughing, Kyoya stopped being nosey, even Honey stopped eating his cake.  
I crawled out from under the couch and kept my head down allowing my bangs to cover my eyes which were already spilling out tears. I didn't say anything and walked straight out of the room, I was going home. At least there I know there will be no one to bother me. ...

* * *

I know this chapter kinda sucks but it's a work in progress so enjoy.

**-Kenta**


	3. 3 Secrets are Silent unless you tell

**I think you guys are really cool and want me to continue so I will.**

**I also want to thank-**

** JeffTheKiller24**

**Angelic324**

** Lena Academi**

**happybirthday 31301**

**They favorite/ followed/ and or commented. Thank you**

* * *

_**~Chapter 3 Silence ~**_

* * *

**I walked home in complete silence, I took the long way home to be alone longer, by the time I returned home my eyes were dry once again and my face settled back into its naturally blank expression. I pushed open the door of my equally quiet home and dropped everything beside the door way.**

**"I'm back my lovely little haunted house." I muttered creepily in the quiet home. Suddenly I was tackled to the floor by a small blond blur.**

**"Kyo-chan~ We've been waiting for you!" Honey exclaimed squeezing the life from my limp body.**

**"Please sir I must ask all of you to exit in this direction." I sighed gesturing toward the door that was wide open.**

**"Sorry but we're here to stay!" Tamaki emerged from the living room and closed the door.**

**"Of course you are." I sighed picking myself up from the ground and dragging myself to the living room. I stopped in my tracks at the sight of the host club members on my couch playing with my possessions. I turned toward the spiral staircase.**

**"Do whatever you want just don't bother me." I started for the stairs.**

**"Wait, who is this in all these pictures?" Haruhi asked, I knew what she was talking about. I turned back and slowly made my way toward the pictures of my family, all of them ripped. I tore myself out of every family picture, ridding myself and any evidence of the old me from the last memories of my loving family. I picked up my favorite, Tasune eating her favorite food, rice and laughing. This was only days before the last time I had seen her.**

**"Why are they all torn?" The twins asked together. I was silent until I felt the tears beginning to sting my eyes. I threw my arm over them and leaned against the grand father clock stationed beside the fire place.**

**"They're... her." I mumbled quietly.**

**"Her, who?" Tamaki asked picking up another picture of Tasune. I regained my composure and roughly snatched the picture from him, and placed them swiftly back in their original places.**

**"It does not concern you, now if you'll excuse me I'll be off" I huffed in defiance.**

**"That's her then." Kyoya smiled sadly.**

**"That is your sister. Right Kyo." I glared at him.**

**"Do not say that, go away now." I restrained my self from growling.**

**"Chill out Kyo, Everything's fine!" Hikaru smiled. I lost it I snapped my head toward the twins.**

**"THAT IS SO EASY FOR YOU TO SAY! YOU STILL HAVE KAORU WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF YOU LOST HIM YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO LOSE A...a...a twin." I shook with sadness and abruptly ran to my room.**

* * *

**~Le no ones point of view!~**

**Downstairs everyone stood in shock, Kyo has a twin? No Kyo _had _a twin, she's gone now and they all pissed him off.**

**"A twin." Kyoya sighed.**

**"That would explain his cold personality, and reaction to the two of you." He continued. Together Hikaru and Kaoru stood, deep in thought. What would it be like if they lost each other, life would be unimaginable. They had always been by each others side, if they had lost each other would they be like Kyo, would they feel the need to shut everyone out and keep locking themselves up in silence? They pondered this and came to a conclusion.**

**Yes.**

**Of course, they would be exactly like Kyo, they would have been the same.**

**"Hey maybe we should go help him." The twins told each other.**

* * *

**Thanks guys for reading it means a lot to me~**

**Btw thanks to Skye, their entire username wouldn't type at the top~**

**-Kenta**


End file.
